powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 31: The Homecoming King
The Ezen Clan is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of The Ezen Clan, Lord Ezen, Temujin XVII, Gal Morzen, and the Ezen Ring. It is also the first mention of ''The Destiny Shards. '' Summary People have been kidnapped all throughout Los Angeles, by none other than The Ezen Clan! What are they doing with them? Ryan and his team are on the case! Meanwhile, Raiden and the Sentinel make their way to the Sea of What Is To Come, to finally figure out what his visions mean. Featured Lineup 1: Blue, Purple, Silver, White, Navy Featured Lineup 2: Yellow, The Sentinel Plot "Temujin XVII of Earth. Come forward" A booming voice whispers. A silver masked warrior in a green cloak walks up "Lord Ezen, what do you command of me?" "The Destiny Shards, there is one on Earth. Cosmic has been found, but there yet remains one more. I need sacrifices to return to the planet" "Destiny Shards? My Lord, I know not of what you speak of. "In time, you will know, but for now, prep the Earth for my Invasion. I give you my most prized possession. The Ezen Ring. It allows you to take over the minds of everyone you find. Bring me the Destiny Shard!" "Yes, My Lord" Raiden and The Sentinel make their way to the Sea Of What Is To Come, a place that might have answers to Raiden's visions. Team Ryan works on figuring out what Fury is exactly, while Will studies intently. He's been experimenting for the last week, but is extremely sick. Ryan tells him to take a rest, but he refuses. However, a monster begins to attack Los Angeles. He is kidnapping humans and having people take them away. Team Ryan attacks. When they fight the beast, his name turns out to be Gal Morzen, a member of the Ezen Clan. The rangers fight and protect the citizens but a lot of citizens are still lost. Ryan punches Morzen, but upon hearing Ryan's voice, he realizes who he is. "You are Ryan Royle! I know you, I watched over you before I was Chosen!" "Chosen?" Morzen slashes him back. "It makes no difference, I'll get my revenge by bring Temujin YOU!" He uses the catch ray on Ryan, but Tyler and Aaron jump in instead, and get sucked up. "NOOO!" Morzen's Gage is full of spirits and leaves "I'll get you next time, Ryan. Elsewhere, Temujin XVII uses the Ezen Ring for the first time. The green orb shines and he takes control of a Kazakhstan Village, and begins to set up shop Meanwhile, Ryan sits at night trying to get Robert Stork to clear Calvin and his squad's name to help with the situation. He responds no thanks, and closes the conversation. Ryan gets angry. He then calls Andy and he and asks "Mr Royle its really late, I got school tomorrow" "I needed to talk to someone, no one was up" "What." "Dr. Jacobs and Tyler, are gone. Turn on your TV" Andy sees the report, and that Illusion White and Steel Silver are gone. "Ryan, I know you have a tendency to blame yourself, but its not you" Ryan says its all good, but really, he's angry. He's all alone at EDF base, left to his thoughts and he begins to doubt himself. Ryan asks Andy a personal question. "Andy, when you parents...passed, did you ever blame yourself?" Andy instantly realizes whats's up with Ryan. "Oh, Aaron and Tyler, they are reminding you of your parents." "It was my fault they left that morning. I ran away from home Christmas Eve because they would be gone for Christmas, and they died looking for me..." "I know how it feels, but you were 5, it wasn't your fault." "To a 5 year old? I don't think I ever grew after that day" "You can't let your past dictate your future. Maybe, if we save Dr Jacobs, Tyler, and the other, you can take sollice in that fact. Ryan sighs. Morzen taunts his kidnapped, saying they will serve as Lord Ezen's great soul feast. "The Destiny Shard will be his to control when you souls give him the power to control it!" Meanwhile, Raiden and the Sentinel arrive. The Sentinel marvels at the beauty, while Raiden explains his dreams to the Sentinel. The next day, Saturday, Ryan and Andy lure out Morzen They plan on saving the kidnapped people by infiltrating from the inside. They fight him and activate the trap, Andy shrinks down to size and enter the cracks in his seal. He begins to charge Morzen up, and gathers all the kidnapped people and saves them. They break out. Eventually, Andy and Ryan finish him off. Morzen grows, but they defeat him with the StarFleet Ultrazord. Ava watches the StarFleet Ultrazord's battle and begins to see how to incorporate the zord into the EmperorFleet Megazord. She titles the project "EDF Ultrazord..." Tyler, Aaron, and Andy return to New York, but They are attacked by the green light, and are brainwashed! Ryan returns to his mansion, but he is alone again. He is more comfortable, and takes steps to coming to terms with the day of December 24, 2004. He also does research on the Ezen Clan, learning that they are an ancient space cult, and on Earth, they are lead by Temujin. They always construct a Ezen Obelisk, that sends humans to the other side of the universe for consuption by Lord Ezen. He is appalled by the information and his mansion is attacked. Black helicopters attack, firing missiles at his mansion. He tries to escape, but the missiles tear up his house. everything falls around him, as he tries to avoid the debris. Fire stops him from moving. When he gets stable footing, however, he sees Andy, Aaron and Tyler. They attack him. They reach the beach front. "...guys...WHY?!?!?!" Ryan coughs The three throw Ryan into the ocean, seemingly killing him. Temujin sits in his throne, saying "Evil was stopped today. Death to the Death Bringer! Mongolia is avenged!" Debuts *Lord Ezen *Temujin XVII *Gal Morzen *Ezen Ring Trivia * 'Comics/Movie Counterpart :'Iron Man 3 (2013) * Mission 42: Death Of The Olympian (story/Ezen Clan) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011